Inquisicion
by creativo
Summary: En lo que da un pronostico aterrador tres de cuatro jedis fueron corrompidos por el imperio a pesar de toda su experiencia pero el cuarto candidato es un novato que apenas descubre la fuerza ¿que posibilidades tiene?
1. Tywin

Tywin Medon fue un Caballero Jedi pau'ano que paso su carrera como un Guardia del Templo Jedi y ayudaría a convencer a su tío de entregar a Utatpau al imperio durante su primera tarea como un inquisidor. Luego de eso se dedicó a cazar y eliminar a los Jedi que habían sobrevivido a la destrucción de la Orden Jedi. Tywin como todos en la Inquisición recibía órdenes de Darth Vader, quien le encargó la tarea de convertir o eliminar a los niños sensibles a la Fuerza y a sus posibles Maestros, para evitar que pudieran llegar a ser una amenaza para el llevar a cabo sus misiones, el Inquisidor fue entrenado en los caminos del lado oscuro de la Fuerza y estudió los registros del Templo Jedi, siendo capaz de reconocer al mentor de un Jedi y su estilo de lucha. Como resultado, fue un enemigo mortal para cualquier Jedi superviviente y lo pusieron a cargo de la división de hermanos un equipo de elite. Después de que la tripulación rebelde del Espíritu llamase su atenció Inquisidor se interesó por matar tanto a Kanan Jarrus como en convertir al lado oscuro de la Fuerza a su Aprendiz, Ezra Bridger.

* * *

 **20 ABY**

Sentinela: Señor hay dos caballero teniendo un duelo y nos e ve como entrenamiento

Tywin: No se queden ahi detenganlos

* * *

 **19 ABY**

Malorum: Un sentinela del templo vivo como es que Vader no te mato me supera

Tywin: Dijo que morir era la salida facil

Malorum: Asique pretende que te convierta que bueno siempre me gustaron los retos

Tywin: No vas a poder

Malorum: ¿seguro? bueno ¿ves eso? {aparece un potro} lo voy a usar para convencerte

Tywin: {torturado} cuando salga de esto voy a matarte

Malorum: Pero si no termine {le hace un submarino}

Inquisidor: Señorel emperador quiere sus resultados

Malorum: {molesto} que venga en persona si esta tan apurado

Sidous: Son unos inutiles {electrocuta a todos}

Tywin: Esta bien me convencieron

* * *

 **17 ABY**

Tion: Volviste crei que nunca lo harias

Tywin: Si pero vine par que entregues este mundo al imperio

Tion: No me podes hacer esto ¿que hay de nuestra gente? deberias dejarme por los viejos tiempos sigo siendo tu tio

Tywin: Es por los viejos tiempos que te lo pido por las buenas se supone que lidere una invasion de soldados de asalto

Ayudante: señor no pude hacerla caso a esta basura

Tywin: {burlandose} ¿decias algo? no escuche bien {lo ahorca}

Tion: esta bien pero no nos opriman mucho

Hydra: {en holograma} ¿Conseguiste tu objetivo chico?

Tywin: Si señor fue mas facil de lo que esperaba

Hydra: Excelente te acabas de ganar una nueva seccion bajo tu control

Tywin: ¿nueva seccion?

Hydra: Si se va a llamar los hermanos {corta}

* * *

 **16 ABY**

Tywin: Tus dias se acabaron

Laddinare: Ya veremos tenes potencial chico pero tu seccion es la que mas falla

Tywin: Es que son nuevos {prende el disco}

Laddinare: Si queres jugar a eso {prende la espada}

Tywin: {mientras los filos chocan} ¿Algunas ultimas palabras?

Laddinare: Felicidades obtuviste mi puesto pero no tenes la habilidad para mantenerlo sin tu dico de luz {muere rebanado}

* * *

 **13 ABY**

Tywin: Hay hermanitos estan haciendo las cosas mal ¿que voy a hacer con ustedes?

Barriss: Perdonanos Primogenito

Gríma: Errores tiene cualquiera

Tywin: Cierto pero eso les sirve la primera vez esta es la tercera {lanza rayos}

Barriss: AHHH Ya basta por favor

Gríma: Esto es demasiado

Tywin: Esto es mucho menos de lo que papi les haria

Gríma: El no puede lanzar rayos

Barriss: Cierto pero es porque el traje no le deja

Tywin: El abuelito si puede y no se ustedes pero yo no quisiera enfrentarme a eso

Gríma: No ni yo

Barriss: Yo tampoco

* * *

 **5 ABY**

Tywin: Ya ves, me temo que la Maestra Luminara murió con la República, pero sus huesos continuaron sirviendo al Imperio, atrayendo a los últimos Jedis para sus fines. Tal vez quieran unirse

Kanan: No voy a negociar contigo

Tywin: Tu maestro no puede salvarte, muchacho. Está desconcentrado y es indisciplinado.

Ezra: Entonces somos perfectos el uno para el otro.

Tywin: Admiro mucho tu persistencia. ¿Listo para morir?

* * *

 **4 ABY**

Tywin: Ustedes nunca aprenden ¿cierto? cualquiera veria que enfrentan mas de lo que pueden manejar

Ezra: ¿unos oficiales? ya les ganamos

Tywin: Esa es la parte facil

Kanan: A Kallus tambien le ganamos

Tywin: Y la mayoria se hubiese detenido ahi pero con ustedes hubo que ir a buscarme

Ezra: Y estas perdiendo no veo el problema

Tywin: Al final gane yo ya sea diractamete al ganar este duelo o indirectamente porque la siguiente etapa les va a hacer extrañarme

Kanan: ¿Porque suicidarte?

Tywin: Hay cosas mucho más aterradoras que la muerte {salta al fuego}


	2. Grima

Gríma era un caballero jedi humanoide masculino de piel gris perteneciente con gran talento para el combate que fue capturado por sus tropas durante la Orden 66. Aunque al principio trataron de matarlo él se defendería tan bien que el Emperador Darth Sidious decidió que matarlo sería un desperdicio de talento y envió a su aprendiz Darth Vader para que lo reclute como un Inquisidor al servicio del Imperio Galáctico y aunque se reesistio bastante termino con la designación de Quinto Hermano y lo enviaron a detener la creciente rebelión en contra del Imperio.

Vader: Felicidades fuiste muy dificil de capturar pero eso no quiere decir que te vas a salvar

Gríma: Si pensas que voy a ayudarte ese traje te quito el cerebro

Vader: No esperaba que lo hiciese no por las buenas {gira} soldado

Clon: ¿Si mi Lord?

Vader: Traigame el equipo nuevo

Clon: Si señor {se va}

Gríma: No se que truco estes planeando pero no va a funcionar

Vader: ya veremos

Clon: {trayendo un droide} Lord Vader aca tengo su pedido

Vader: Ya podes irte (a Gríma) y vos mi entusiasta jedi vas a conocer el nuevo invento del imperio

Gríma: {viendolo} ¿que es eso?

Vader: Un droide interrogoador

Gríma: AHHH {lesionado} ¿que queres saber?

Vader: Cuando vas a unirte a nosotros

Gríma: Vas a tenerr que hacerlo mejor

Sidous: Se puede saber que haces aprendiz

Vader: Trato de convertir a este jedi maestro

Sidous: Ese droide no funciona con sensibels a la fuerza deberias probar esto {lanza rayos}

Gríma: Los voy a matar

Sidous: Primero tenes que ser lo suficientemente fuerte com para tratar

Gríma: Esta bien lo voy a hacer

Vader: entonces Quinto Hermano praparate porque la Inquisicion tiene varias tareas para que hagas


	3. Barriss

Durante los últimos años de las Guerras Clon, las opiniones de Barriss Offee sobre los Jedi y su papel en la galaxia comenzó a distorsionarse. Después de la esposa de templo municiones experto Jackar Bowmani, Letta Turmond, era sospechoso de bombardear el Templo Jedi, matando a varios Jedi e inocentes en el proceso, ella asistió al funeral de los Jedis para que nadie sospechase nada. Pasado el tiempo la atraparon y condenaron a muerte pero como mato a los guardias mientras se dirigían a ejecutarla y hubo cambio de régimen acabo siendo una recluta de la inquisición con el rango de Séptima Hermana y mantuvo un conflicto con los Rebeldes de Lothal al intentar realizar un seguimiento de ellos y de Ahsoka Tano, una de los líderes de la Red Rebelde, una organización de resistencia contra el Imperio Galáctico y su antigua rival.

 **20 ABY**

Barriss: Lo hice porque me he dado cuenta de lo que muchas personas en la República se han dado cuenta, que los Jedi son los responsables de esta guerra. Eso por lo que hemos perdido el camino que nos hemos convertido en villanos en este conflicto, que somos los que deben ser sometidos a juicio, todos nosotros y mi ataque contra el templo fue un ataque a lo que los Jedi han convertido: un ejército que lucha por el lado oscuro, caído de la luz que una vez que tuvimos tan querida. Esta República está fallando es sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

Luminara: Señores jueces me gustaria cambiar el castigo

Padme: Eso no se puede pero para saber ¿cual seria el nuevo?

Luminara: Enviarla al frente de batalla si se salva se gana un indulto si muere en combate se lo merece y si deserta usan la ejecucion programada

Padme: Podria ser aceptable

Barriss: ¿porque me queres salvar? segun recuerdo estas desecepcinada conmigo

Luminara: Lo hago por los viejos tiempos

Barriss: Sos mejor maestra de lo que merezco

* * *

 **18 ABY**

Zonder: ¿Maestra hay alguna chance de que salgamos de esto?

Barriss: Esas basuras no sirven para nada seguro podemos salir

Zonder: eso suena {muere}

Barriss: Ese pobre chico no merecia eso {rebana a los guardias}

Tarkin: Sabia que debiamos haberte matado no se porque el emperdor insiste en reclutarte

Barriss: En primera no voy a hacer parte de su imperio nunca y en segunda aun si lograsen convencerme a vos te mataria como lo haria cualquier rebelde

Vader: Esa es la clase de actitud que esperaba bienvenida a la inquisicion Séptima Hermana

Barriss: y que se supone que haga cazar jedis

Vader: ¿algun problema? {la ahorca}

Barriss: No tengo varios asuntos pendientes con ellos pero me gustaria matar a Skywalker

Vader: Eso ya lo hice yo murio defendiendo el templo

* * *

 **4 ABY**

Barriss: Yo sé por qué quieres a los niños.

Ahsoka: Bueno, ¿quién no quiere ser madre?

Barriss: La ultima vez me enviaste a mi muerte ahora me toca a mi

Ahsoka: ¿te conzco?

Barriss: que tonta me olvide {se saca la mascara y el casco} ¿ahora esta mejor?

Ahsoka: Esto no puede ser deberias estar muerta


	4. Zare

Zare Leonis fue un humano cadete en la Academia Imperial de Lothal que, a pesar de haberse unido al Imperio Galáctico, trabajaba como espía de los rebeldes en el planeta. Leonis se unió a la Academia Imperial para descubrir la verdad sobre lo que le había sucedido a su hermana, Dhara, él y su amigo Dev Morgan harían pruebas que solo serían posibles con poderes de la fuerza lo que lo llevaría a un interrogatorio y un rescate hecho por la rebelión pero eso llevo a que fuese descubierto aunque no se notaría debido a quien lo atrapase muriera antes de revelar nada

Tywin: Bueno cadete eso fue muy extraño ¿como lo hizo?

Zare: No entiendo señor

Tywin: Ya lo va a hacer Guardias arresten a este chico vamos a llevarlo a la academia especial

Soldados: Si senor {lo persiguen}

Ezra: {los rebana} son pateticos cabezas de balde y lo triste es que cada vez vienen peores

Tywin: El aprendiz otra vez tengo un duelo pendiente contigo

Ezra: Vas a tener que esperar {corre lejos con la fuerza}

Tywin: Incompetentes {electrocuta a los soldados}

Ezra: Vamonos Zare

Zare: ¿Dev Morgan?

Ezra: El nombre verdadero es Ezra Bridger pero quisiera seguir siendo tu amigo

Zare: Si salimos vivos de esto me tenes que explicar varias cosas

Ezra: Bueno es una historia muy larga y no se si tengo permiso para decirtela toda

Zare: Entoncews decime lo que puedas

Ezra: Bueno soy parte de los Espectros

Zare: ¿El famoso grupo rebelde?

Ezra: ¿somos famosos?

Zare: Lo tomare como un si

Al final Zare iria a la Academia Arkanis en el planeta Arkanis pero no como prisionero sino para realizar el Rescate de Dhara Leonis y fue ayudado en sus esfuerzos por su viejo amigo, Beck Ollet, su novia Merei Spanjaf y su madre, así como el grupo rebelde conocido por ellos como los Espectros quienes vinieron gracias a su amigo jedi.


End file.
